Chasing Oliver
by Obviously Oblivious
Summary: An Irish girl comes to Hogwarts when her parents have to leave urgently. Caoilin is now a Chaser for Gryffindor...pity she's chasing something...or someone else...((An Oliver Wood fic))CHAPTER 9 UP READ AND REVIEW!
1. Default Chapter

"And that's FINAL." Proffessor McGonagals voice came from inside an almost empty classroom. Outside the room, a new student stood, waiting for her housemistress to address her. A angry boy stalked out of the room, pushing past the small girl as he went past.  
  
"Caoilin, please come in." the professor called, a little less intimidating now. "I'm sorry you had to hear all that yelling dear, but Wood wasn't exactly very receptive to me replacing Alicia with you as a Chaser." Caoilin walked in the room and sat down at one of the desks at the front. A small girl, she could've been taken for someone much younger than her fourteen years. Only perhaps 5"5', Caoilin was slender and delicate looking. Her neatly brushed light brown hair hung perfectly, framing her face and her green eyes gazed serenely. But as soon as she opened her mouth, all of that seemed to fade away.  
  
"You know Minerva," she said with her Irish accent slighting her words "you didn't have to include me in the team."  
  
"May I remind you, Caoilin MacBrádaigh, that you are not home schooling in Ireland any more and that certain courtesies must be up held," McGonagal said, almost visibly wincing at the young girls' disgression to using teachers first names "and I did have to place you in the team. You're the best chaser in the whole of Ireland for your age, and Griffindor needs you."  
  
Caoilin wrinkled her nose "So I suppose they're going to put up with me even though they'll hate me for taking the place of one of their friends?" she said referring to the quidditch team.  
  
Proffessor McGonagal smiled wryly "Most likely. I'm sure they'll learn to put up with you anyway."  
  
"Can I go now?" she asked impatiently "I need to change into my robes," she gestured to her Muggle clothing "I do wish mother and father hadn't decided to just "throw" me into Hogwarts at the last moment. I mean, why didn't they just enroll me at the start of the year? Why wait until one month into the school year?" she mused out loud.  
  
"I do not know Caoilin, but if you wish to be changed before dinner is served, I suggest you go now." Proffessor McGonagal said, opening the door for her.  
  
"Of course Min…I mean, Proffessor McGonagal." She said and dashed out the door and hurtled up down the corridor, almost colliding with some first years as she got to the Griffindor dormintory entry.  
  
Caoilin stared at the portrait of the Fat Lady for a moment, trying to remember what Percy Weasley had told her the password was. Her eyes lit up. "That's it!" she said to herself "Crumpet!" the painting moved and Caoilin went in. A few students were in the common room, talking between themselves. She hoped to sneak past them un-noticed, but as she began to climb the stairs, the girl looked up.  
  
"Hullo. You're new aren't you." She said matter-of-factly, walking over to shake Caoilin's hand "I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Caoilin MacBrádaigh. I'm from Ireland, just arrived this morning, but I suppose you already know that. Everyone seems to know everything that goes on around here, dispite the castle being so large." Caoilin said, trying to be friendly. Not that she was too good at it.  
  
"Are you in our year?" Harry said, after he and Ron had introduced themselves.  
  
Caoilin laughed a little, she and Harry and his band were almost the same size, she herself was only a little taller, but she could bet that they were much younger than she was.  
  
"I'm in 4th year," she said between giggles "my height doesn't reflect everything!"  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry," Hermione said, agast.  
  
"Nah, it's ok I get that all the time. So what year are you's in again?"  
  
"1st. But you can sit with us at dinner if you'd like." Ron offered.  
  
"Speaking of dinner, I have to go get changed." She said, moving to the stair well again.  
  
"I don't think you'll have time actually," Hermione said, looking at her friends for assurance "I'm pretty sure that dinner's already started. Besides, you can stay in your Muggle clothes just this once, no one'll mind."  
  
"You sure?" Caoilin said, glancing down at her flares and white fitted shirt.  
  
"Yeah, it'll be ok." Ron said offhandedly "We better go though."  
  
They walked down to the Great Hall, constantly bombarding Caoilin with questions. Eventually, however, they gave up and started talking about quidditch which was on everyones' minds again and at least she had answers to those questions. When they entered the hall, a heap of students turned and stared at the Muggle-dressed girl. She glared back at them, making them look away and dare to look again.  
  
Harry and Hermione sat on one side of the extremely long table leaving Caoilin to sit next to Ron on the other side. She glanced over at the boy sitting on the other side of her, and sighed. It was the same guy who'd walked out of the classroom so angrily that afternoon. She thought whether she should introduce herself and be polite, but decided against it, after all if she could sit through dinner un-noticed, perhaps he wouldn't get so mad again. That was a idea lost in the first five minutes of the meal, however, when Wood, the only name Caoilin knew him by, began talking to Harry.  
  
"And this is Caoilin, she's a 4th and she just came today." She heard Harry say as she chewed on her vegetables. "Damnit," she thought angrily "now it's going to turn ugly."  
  
"Hey," she said turning to face him "I'm Caoilin MacBrádaigh."  
  
"I know who you are. You're our new Chaser. I'm Oliver Wood." Oliver said, with a trace of uncharacteristic venom.  
  
"You're in the team? Why didn't you mention it before?" Harry demanded.  
  
"I'm going." Oliver murmured and got up left the hall.  
  
"That's why." She said, watching him walk away "I took one of your friends places."  
  
Harry and Ron exchanged puzzled glances and started eating again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N:  
  
Caoilin- KEE-lin  
  
Mac Brádaigh - BRAY-dee  
  
I just thought I'd put in the Irish pronunciations for the names I've used. Please review, I won't continue unless I get some feedback. It's no point me posting my work if I don't know that it's being read. You don't have to write much. A simple "good" or alternatively "bad" will do.  
  
Its set obviously when Harry is in his 1st year, but will concentrate more on Caoilin and Oliver.  
  
Thanks!  
  
Cheerio!  
  
~Katie  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, JK Rowling does. I only own Caoilin Mc Brádaigh. Thanks to http://www.hylit.com/info/Names/IrishGIRLSnames.html for the spelling and pronunciation of Caoilin's name(s). 


	2. Trouble, trouble

Chapter 2---In which Caoilin gets into trouble  
  
  
  
Later that night.  
  
Caoilin lay on her bed, the only spare being in the 1st year's room. Not that she was all too concerned, a room was only somewhere for her to sleep when she wasn't training or in class after all. Hermione had tried her best to make her feel at home, but there was just something missing. Perhaps it was the lack of silence in the room. Caoilin was an only child and was very much used to being on her own. But there was something else, something more important that was in absence, as she laid in her pj's trying to get to sleep she thought of her parents. A knot formed in the small girls' stomach, worry was not going to let her sleep.  
  
She lay quietly until the other girls were fast asleep, and then she decided to move. Constantly worrying wasn't going to help her sleep. Sighing quietly, she got up and put her checked dressing gown and threw her new Griffindor scarf around her neck. Then she grabbed one of her bags that contained her quidditch books and went down to the common room. Luckily it was deserted. For hours Caoilin sat in a huge armchair poring over books of statistics and reading up on different techniques for goal scoring.  
  
"What are you doing here?" A voice came from behind.  
  
Caoilin jumped, completely startled and bit back a scream hard. She tasted blood-she'd bitten her lip a little too hard.  
  
"Are you deaf? We aren't allowed to be out of bed late at night, you did know that didn't you?" the boy's voice said again and Caoilin slowly closed her books, standing up she said a silent prayer hoping it wasn't Percy Weasley.  
  
Oliver Wood got the first look at Caoilin for the day. His brow wrinkled in unconscious concern when he saw her thin face stark white and the darkened hollows under her green eyes. She looked so small and helpless like she could be blown away with the next breeze.  
  
"What's it to you Wood?" Caoilin said boldly, despite her appearance her voice would almost never let her down to come across strongly.  
  
"Just making sure you know you'll get into trouble if you're found down here." Oliver said indifferently "I couldn't exactly let my new Chaser get detention"  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure you'd hate that," Caoilin mumbled to herself "And I do know I'd get into trouble," she said louder "but I'm not really that worried about it. I couldn't sleep, so I came down here to do some light reading."  
  
Oliver crossed the room and looked at her books "I'd hardly call this light reading, Caitlin, how'd you get these?" his face lit up with excitement "only the international coaches get access to this stuff."  
  
Caoilin's lips met in a straight line "My name, is Caoilin MacBrádaigh, KEE- lin Mac BRAY-dee, not Caitlin." She said sternly, sweeping up her pile of books into her arms. "My uncle gave them to me."  
  
"Oh," was all Oliver had to say.  
  
Caoilin sighed, and looked out the window. The first light of the day was beginning to pour through the glass windows. The soft light caught her light brown hair as she shook her head, cursing herself for being disturbed.  
  
"Well, I'm going off to bed now. Bye." She said as she disappeared up the staircase to her room.  
  
Oliver just stood there for a moment, wondering why on earth he was cursed with such a strange girl for a Chaser.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~*~~~*~~~* Later in Potions *~~~*~~~*~~~  
  
Caoilin sat at a desk at the back of the Potions class, wishing desperately that she were at home. Being home schooled all her life, she had had no idea that actually going to school was so hard. To top it off, she'd had all her worst subjects that day, was late to lunch and now her last class of the day was her favourite, but she was just so tired it wasn't going to be enjoyable.  
  
"Caoilin MacBrádaigh," Professor Snape called at attendance.  
  
But, unfortunately for Caoilin, she was completely asleep.  
  
"Caoilin." Snape said again, getting more agitated by the moment  
  
She slept on.  
  
Snape strode to the back of the room "CAOILIN MAC BRADAIGH!" he hollered, thumping the desk with his hand when he reached her.  
  
"Wassamatter?" she said stupidly, completely started and looked up into Snape's angry face. "What'd you do that for? I could've been deafened."  
  
Snape turned slightly red around his collar "Miss MacBrádaigh, I was calling for your indication of presence, if you had been awake, you would have heard." He said measuredly, trying not to yell.  
  
"Oh." Caoilin said thoughtfully, opening her book "well, you know I'm here now don't you? You're Severus aren't you, my uncle warned me about your temper."  
  
"I am Professor Snape to you, Miss MacBrádaigh!" He yelled totally loosing it.  
  
"Fine fine." she said waving him off "god what an ego-maniac" she muttered quietly thinking he couldn't hear her words.  
  
"THAT'S IT MACBRADAIGH-GET OUTSIDE!"  
  
"But"-  
  
"GO!"  
  
Caoilin shook her head as she slowly closed her book and picked up her scarf.  
  
"NOW!"  
  
Oblivious to the hushed response of the class to Professor Snape's yelling, Caoilin trudged out of the dungeon and sat on the cold stone stairs for a bit. Still yawning, she drummed her fingers on her book. 'Am I supposed to be like waiting for him to come out and yell at me again?' Caoilin thought tiredly 'or did I just get completely kicked out of the class.' She sat there for a few more minutes before giving up on Snape's reappearance and started walking back to the Griffindor tower.  
  
Almost sub-consciously, the first thing she did was grab her broom and dump the schoolbooks on her bed. The peace and quiet was amazing to her, after not experiencing it for a couple of days. Absolutely no one was about, and the common room was the most silent she'd hear it. Well since that morning before Oliver came down and disturbed her reading. Sighing, she settled down on an armchair for a moment and noticed a bit of parchment lying on the ground half covered by the chair.  
  
It read:  
  
Katie Bell, Fred and George Weasley, Harry Potter and Angelina Johnson: Griffindor Quidditch Training. This afternoon at 7, after dinner. -Oliver Wood.  
  
Caoilin bristled as she read. "Well he's got some nerve, not even telling me about training," she said to herself and her broom "righty o then, two can play at that game. I'll just start training now," she pulled out a pocket watch and checked the time. 2:40pm. "An extra five hours and twenty should do it."  
  
Grabbing her broom she strode purposely through the castle to the quidditch pitch.  
  
  
  
**~~**~~**~~ Meanwhile, after the 6th years' Transfiguration class ~~**~~**~~**  
  
"Oliver!"  
  
"Hey! Wood!"  
  
Oliver groaned and stopped walking. The Weasley twins were chasing him as he tried to escape to the Griffindor tower.  
  
"What is it," he said testily  
  
"Just wanted to tell you that we'll be there at training for sure." George said to him  
  
"That's good then," Oliver said, not fully understanding why it was so important for them to tell him this-they always turned up for training on time. "is that all?"  
  
"No," George said, looking at his brother for back up.  
  
"We just wanted to know if Alicia's definitely off the team. We just heard news of that new girl getting kicked out of Snapes' class.she's going to be trouble you know," Fred said.  
  
"Mc Gonagall insists she plays," Oliver said half heartedly "but if she doesn't turn up to training-she'll be benched. She probably isn't even that serious about quidditch."  
  
The twins nodded thinkingly.  
  
"Well, I'm going back to the dorms to work out what we're doing in training, you reckon you could sneak some food for me out of the kitchens? I'm not going to dinner-I want to set up the drills before training." Wood said hopefully.  
  
"Sure mate," Fred said grinning  
  
"Always willing to break some rules for a friend," George put in as they disappeared.  
  
"Glad to hear that." Oliver said hesitantly under his breath.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~******************~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****************  
  
;) There's the end of Chapter 2! Please review. I honestly don't care how short the review is, but if you review mine, I'll review yours (if you sign the review of course). That's a promise k?  
  
In upcoming chapters:  
  
*Some actual Caoilin/Oliver starts happening.  
  
*We find out who Caoilins' uncle is.  
  
.But wait! There's more! You get steak knives.oops-wrong line.there'll just be more chapters faster if you review.  
  
From Katie 


	3. Flying By

Chasing Oliver

_~By: Pixie~_

_**now with .HTML**_

Chapter 3 – Flying By. 

I'm no angel, but please don't think that I won't try and try

  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I can't live my life

  
I'm no angel, but please don't think that I can't cry

  
I'm no angel, but does that mean that I won't fly

  
I know I'm not around each night 

  
And I know I always think I'm right

  
I can believe that you might look around.

~I'm No Angel- Dido, No Angel~

Running a hand through his shortish brown hair, Oliver Wood made his way out to the Quidditch pitch, which was magically illuminated. The Heads of the houses had decided that if the teams had the night times to train, there'd be less arguments over booking the pitch. But that wasn't what was bothering him. Nope, that would be the issue surrounding Caoilin Mac Brádaigh. Not that there was much of an issue, he's only spoken to her a bit, and fleetingly at that. But even being the pretentious captain he was, Oliver just couldn't help thinking if not telling Caoilin about training was the best way to go about eliminating her from the team. After all, slackers shouldn't be in the House team, no matter what Mc Gonagal said.

The rest of the team would be out on the pitch soon, Oliver thought, as he noted it was almost the end of dinner. Carrying his precious pieces of parchment with elaborate diagrams on them, he finally got to the pitch only to note there was an invader. Well, not really, she had every right to be there. Just she wasn't meant to know that. Caoilin Mac Brádaigh was out on foot, running laps around the pitch. 

Little did Oliver know, but she'd previously done nine laps of the quidditch pitch on foot, and about every Chaser drill she knew that she could do by herself that she'd learnt at an Irish training camp, twice. But now even the extremely well trained Caoilin was starting to show some signs of exhaustion. From the distance, Oliver could note how her strides became more cramped and tired as she approached him. 

Pushing her pony tail of light brown hair out of her eyes, angry at it for bobbing around all the time, Caoilin narrowed her eyes. Running just ahead of Professor Snape, Oliver Wood was ranked highest on her 'people I'd really really love to cover in honey and put on an ants nest' list. 

"What do you think you're doing out here?" Oliver demanded as she stopped running in front of him, thinking that she was in dire need of some fitness training. 

"Training, like we are meant to be doing," Caoilin panted.

"We?"

"The Gryffindor Quidditch Team, or wait, did you forget, Oh Gracious Captain?" Caoilin's voice was dipped in sarcasam. 

"What's your problem Mac Brádaigh?"

"What's yours?" She countered, drawing on all her height of 5 foot 5 "I've been out here training for, five hours and (she consulted her pocket watch) ten minutes now, and you didn't even have the decency to tell me training was on!"

"Why is this my fault, you didn't have to train for that long," Oliver stated, secretly impressed with her drive but he'd never admit it. Yet. "And it's not my fault Mc Gonagal put you in our team without a try out first. Perhaps then I'd have been more receptive." Even as he said the words, he realized the folly of them. 

Caoilin snorted undignifiedly "As if. Minerva only placed me in your team because _apparently_ I'm the best Chaser in Ireland. Didn't she tell you that?"

"No." Oliver wrinkled his nose, how could he have been so stupid? Of course Mc Gonagal had picked Caoilin for a reason, after all she had spotted Harry out for them. 

"Well I suppose that shouldn't make any difference really, but you'll find Oliver, that you have to believe before you see sometimes." She shook her head dismissively. 

Oliver simply shrugged in response. Caoilin noticed the rest of the team coming over his shoulder.

"Well then," she said "I'm going back in. Have fun." And with that she stalked back off to the castle, ignoring the fact that she felt faint from lack of food. 

**_#%#%#%#%#%#_**

Caoilin made it all the way up into the Gryffindor Common room and to her bed before she collapsed. It was pretty hard to believe that just under a week ago, the small girl had been running through the fields by the sea in the county of Kerry. Being an only child had its perks, especially when you lived in an isolated area. But more often than not, it got lonely though Caoilin had learnt not to depend on people too much. Being involved with the Ministry as they were, her parents would be away from Ireland for months at a time. 

"Caoilin?" Hermione had came back to the dorms early, to get her Transfiguration book for homework "Are you alright?" Remembering she hadn't seen the Irish girl at dinner, she quickly moved to the side of her bed to check if she was ill. 

"I'm alright," Caoilin mumbled "just need some food."

Hermione raised an eye brow, she certainly didn't look "alright". Hermione rustled through her trunk, searching for a chocolate frog or two that she'd got on the train but forgotten to eat. 

"There you go," she said, putting two on the bed next to Caoilin's hand "I'll get you some water, just a minute."

While Hermione was gone, Caoilin sat up and ate, very very grateful for her younger friend. She sighed. If only Oliver would accept her, then she wouldn't have to do these stupid things to gain respect. _Although,_ she mused wickedly _his Scottish accent does sound rather nice when he exclaims my name._

"Thank you so much," Caoilin said as Hermione came back in, bearing a large glass of water.

Hermione shook her head, brushing off the thanks as she handed over the water "No problem, no decent person would let you just lay there starving." 

"Well, it's mostly my fault. I was training for ages this afternoon to get back at Wood for not telling me about training-but I think it hurt me more than them." Caoilin said after she drained the glass in one gulp. 

"Do you have to be in the team?" Hermione asked "It seems a big deal over nothing, I mean Quidditch is very important to most people around here, but how are you going to get good grades if you're running yourself ragged?"

Caoilin chuckled "Quidditch is everything to me. Always has been. I'm an only child see, and it's one of my parents great expectations of me. Either that or I become a Potions teacher."

"You like _Potions?_" the other girl exclaimed, aghast.

"Yes, I like Potions, I don't believe even your infamous Professor Snape will be able to ruin that," Caoilin said "But I do not have to play on the House Team. Perhaps that will show the 'great' Oliver Wood."

"At any rate, you should really get some sleep," Hermione said "I better go do my homework."

"Thanks again Hermione, and good night," Caoilin said sleepily.

"Good night," Hermione replied, leaving. Before she exited the room she turned, and said rather thoughtfully "Don't let Oliver get to you, I'm sure he doesn't hate you as much as you think he does."

But the other girl didn't hear. She was already asleep.

~~**~~ ~~**~~ ~~**~~

_End of Chapter Three. _

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, _

_The reviews kind of inspired me to drag this fic out of the trash_

_And start writing it again._

_Read and Review, I'll get the next chapter out quicker if _

_Reviews come in, if not, probably by Saturday._

**_Chapter Four:_**

**_Caoilin and Oliver CLASH, and our little Irish girl looses her patience,_**

**_And says some things that probably shouldn't have been said. . ._**

****

_~Pixie._


	4. Quitter

Chasing Oliver

~By Pixie~

Chapter Four – Quitter.

The next day, after classes had ended for the day Caoilin Mac Brádaigh sought out Professor McGonagall. Thankfully, the Head of Gryffindor was in her room, and Caoilin simply walked in.

"Miss Mac Brádaigh! What is the meaning of this lack of manners? Go outside and knock, and try again," the stern teacher reprimanded, looking up from grading a homework task. 

Caoilin groaned, but knowing she had to behave today, turned on her heel and entered the polite way. 

"So, Miss Mac Brádaigh what brings you here today?" Professor Mc Gonagall asked, setting down the scroll she was working on.

"Well, Minerva"-

"Professor McGonagall,"

"Professor," Caoilin wrinkled her nose. Formalities really weren't her type of thing. "I have to quit the Quidditch team."

"What?!" 

"You heard me, I have to quit,"

"But why?" Professor McGonagall couldn't understand this "Has Wood been giving you trouble? I knew he wasn't going to be too happy about me putting you in the team ahead of one of his friends but I thought when he saw you fly he'd change his mind."

Caoilin was beginning to feel a little uneasy. This would be the perfect time to rat on Oliver. But, he'd most likely loose the captaincy and be kicked off the team. She couldn't do that to him, no matter how much he made her blood boil. Quidditch was obviously all he cared about. 

"I just can't," the girl insisted, wishing she could think of a decent excuse "I just don't want to play anymore." 

Knowing she was rather cornered, and would eventually be made tell the truth, Caoilin dashed out of the room, leaving Professor McGonagall in a state of confusion. 

~*~ ~*~ ~*~

Oliver had just gotten back from a trip to the library-his History of Magic essay was due the next day, and he hadn't started. Too much quidditch made for a very unorganized Oliver indeed. 

"Have you heard?" George Weasley demanded as he stepped into the Gryffindor Common Room. Oliver's face was a picture of complete confusion.

"Heard what?"

"The new girl quit the team. Mc Gonagall was looking for you before, she told us,"- George said before Fred broke in

"To tell you, that you have to see her tomorrow after dinner."

"Mac Brádaigh quit?" Oliver exclaimed, half horrified, half not knowing whether to believe his luck or not.

"Yep," Fred said bluntly "she's over there-reading. Doesn't even look like she cares. Good work Oliver, I thought it'd take her longer than this to quit,"

Oliver shook his head "Nah Fred, now Mc Gonagall will be on my back-she'll think I made her quit! And I know Mac Brádaigh doesn't like me, so she probably told Mc Gonagall that I didn't tell her about training or something."

He looked over at the small girl sitting curled up reading in an armchair by the fire. Shaking his head, he shrugged and walked over to her.

"Why did you quit?" He demanded. Caoilin looked up, her green eyes filled with regret and determination. She truly didn't want to have had to quit the team, and now that she had it seemed like a part of her had died-as extreme and poetic as that sounds.

She shrugged and went back to reading.

"Tell me Mac Brádaigh," he said a bit louder.

"Noth-ing," she enunciated "go away. What's it to you anyway."

"Well for starters I'm going to be kicked off the team because of what you must have told Mc Genial," he said, his voice rising "I should've known you were a quitter."

Caoilin snapped her book shut and stood up, fully aware that she was quite a bit shorter than Oliver. 

"For your information, I never once told Mc Gonagall that you were a complete git towards me," Caoilin half-yelled at him, her temper snapping.

"You didn't? But you hate me," Oliver countered, matching her for volume

"No I don't you idiotic prat! Why would I do something to get you kicked off a team that obviously means more to you than anyone else ever could!" Caoilin shouted, storming off up to the girl's dorms.

"Then why on earth did you quit?!" Oliver demanded.

"Because you don't like me," she said coldly, leaning over the balcony to deliver her solemn words to him (and the rest of the Common Room, who were sitting there in awe) "and if you don't like me, then I can't play quidditch with you, which I love- so don't accuse me of anything. I did this for you, you insufferable prat." 

With that, she stalked off into the dorms, slamming the door behind her. 

Oliver simply sat there with a stunned look on his face. _How on earth did that happen?_ He thought to himself, sighing.

*#*#*#*#*

End of Chapter Four.

A/N: Sorry it's a short chapter, and that

It's a day late,

I promise it'll be a longer chapter next time.

Thanks for the reviews,

It really does inspire me to keep receiving news that people

Actually **read** this fic! 

I personally really like writing it, and I'm glad others are 

Enjoying reading it.

Next Chapter:

Caoilin refuses to talk to Oliver when he… 

_Apologizes…surprisingly._

_And things happen…yes, * things *…_

~Pixie~

Review Pu-lease? I promise the next chapter will be out by Friday, and if there are a lot of reviews for this chapter, it might be a double chapter update. *winks* 


	5. Stubborn

Chasing Oliver 

~By Pixie~

Chapter Five: Stubborn.

_I'm not the only one staring at the sun   
Afraid of what you'd find if you took a look inside   
Not just deaf and dumb - staring at the sun   
Not the only one who's happy to go blind _

Staring At The Sun: U2 

Caoilin stalked around the girls dorm, cursing Oliver under her breath with every step. After about half an hour of foul words, a lot of pacing which was threatening to wear a goats path in the floor and several odd looks from the first year girls that occupied the room as well, she decided to sit down. 

She sighed mournfully, these last couple of days haddn't exactly been her finest. Not only had she been more idiotic, (as she thought it) but she'd let someone get to her. No one gets to Caoilin Mac Brádaigh-No One, and No Thing. Ever. She punched her pillow in disgruntled rage. 

_This is stupid_, she thought angrily, _I quit a quidditch team today, because some twit was mean towards me_. She buried her head in her hands. _Stupid, stupid, stupid_, she thought, _actually-who cares. Without me, they won't be able to win. Then he'll be sorry. _Tears welled in her green eyes, this was getting too much. Alone at Hogwarts, away from her family who were who knows where, doing who knows what, Caoilin felt isolated. 

From her appearance, Caoilin seemed like a pretty easy person to understand. But she wasn't, not truthfully. Sure the main things that made her happy seemed simple but that wasn't the way she thought of it. Quidditch she loved more than anything, it out weighed school, and her family was the only thing she'd put before it. So why on earth did she quit. 

Oliver Wood. She wrinkled her nose as she thought it, despite her tears. It was a strange name, not quite ordinary, not quite odd enough to be classified as strange. Caoilin wished, more than anything, that she could hate him. It'd be so easy. But she couldn't. She could see how much quidditch meant to him. It meant the same to her, and perhaps a bit more. So just because he had a similar quality to her and she at least understood that about him, she could not hate him. But hell, she wanted to.

But she didn't like him. God no. Not too much anyway. Not as a friend. Sure, he was attractive, but not her type. _So why does he make your judgement go out the window Caoilin?_ The sensible part of her mind taunted to her. **Shut up**, she reprimanded it, **its just because I'm confused on the whole. This business with being at a proper school is retarded.**

Amazingly, the first year girls ignored Caoilin's tears and went to sleep, making sure not to talk much. For this she was grateful. Hermoine, she knew would have tried to talk to her, but she was in the Hospital Wing so the dorm remained quiet, with a few sobs dotting the time from here to there. She'd never liked crying, or talking about what made her upset. Never had she had to, her parents were caring, but her house was large so Caoilin would simply run off to the opposite wing of the house if she was teary. 

Later on, she decided to do her homework, one part of her schooling that she had neglected among her other activities of terrorizing teachers, yelling at her previous quidditch captain and sobbing into her pillow like the silly school girl she grudgingly kept inside herself. Quietly, she got up, after checking her pocket watch (it was ten past eleven) got her books and went down to the common room. 

Carefully, she walked down the stairs, trying to balance most of her books on top of each other and then her quills and ink on top of them. Not careful enough. Her foot missed the step ahead and Caoilin went head first, with her books down half of the stair case. 

"Ow!" she exclaimed loudly, and then bit her lip. She didn't exactly want to wake anyone up. Picking up her mess, she stacked it all on the floor in an untidy heap and started work. It wasn't exactly like she'd get any sleep in her dorm anyway. 

~*~

"Caoilin?" a whispered male voice called. 

Oliver. Caoilin narrowed her eyes at her parchment and didn't look up, nor acknowledge that he was there. 

"Caoilin are you alright?" he was coming to sit on a arm chair near by now.

**Just go away Wood, **she thought pensively.

"I'm sorry I was such an idiot," he said warily.

**Then why did you do it in the first place? **Caoilin thought, trying to calmly continue to write her essay.

"I didn't mean to come across as such a fool?" he was jabbing in the dark now, trying to say what he thought she wanted to hear "you're a really nice person. I'm sure." Oliver wrinkled his nose-from his experience, she was not so nice but whatever.

**Fool is as fool does.**

"Aren't you going to say something?"

**No, I'm going to let you talk to yourself and sound like an idiot. **

"Why won't you just _say_ something? Anything?" Oliver's accent was starting to make itself known more than normal. He sat down in front of her on the floor, trying to get her to look at him. She looked down at the book she was reading now.

**It's heaps fun to ignore you, **she thought, biting her lip hoping he'd get the idea, and go away. 

"Caoilin?" he tried again to get her attention. She stood up, deciding she was going to have to make her point a bit more obvious, and walked to the window (as far away from him as she could get). 

Staring out of the window at the dark night, she didn't realize he'd walked over to her, instead of going back to bed like she'd wanted him to. Caoilin turned quickly, unfortunately straight into Oliver's chest. 

"Would you just say something?" he pleaded. Against her better judgement, she looked up into his brown eyes and noticed the honesty there. 

**No! Go away,** she thought, biting her lip again, wishing fervently that he'd just go.** I refuse to talk to you.**

"Mac Brádaigh!" Oliver exclaimed, even the most stubborn people he knew would've spoken by now.

**Argh, **Caoilin thought **don't say my last name like that with your lovely accent. **She looked up into his eyes again. Then at the floor. His eyes. The floor. His eyes. And then she did something she wouldn't have done if she was thinking clearly.

*~#~#~#~#~0~#~#~#~#~*

End of Chapter Five.

A/N: Thanks again for the lovely reviews!

Yes, I'm aware that's a pretty nasty cliffhanger, 

But, if there's more than 5 reviews 

Before Saturday, the next chapter will be posted when they come in.

If not, well, Chapter Six will come out on Monday.

*winks * Review pul-lease!

~By Pixie~

_Chapter Six:_

_Caoilin does, well, what she was going to do……_

_Oliver is surprised. Really surprised._

_But then Caoilin is antisocial. _


	6. Mistake

Chasing Oliver 

~By: Pixie~

Chapter Six: Mistake

Seems like I was always running, 

_From someone or something,_

_So scared what life could hold,_

_Didn't even want to know,_

_Each day I would stand against it,_

_Put up my defenses,_

_Wouldn't let nobody inside,_

_Then you walked in my life._

_~Keep On Walking : Ronan Keating~_

"It takes very little water to turn dust into mud." – P.K.Shaw.

**Argh, **Caoilin thought **don't say my last name like that with your lovely accent. **She looked up into his eyes again. Then at the floor. His eyes. The floor. His eyes. And then she did something she wouldn't have done if she were thinking clearly.

Caoilin stepped on Oliver's unshod foot. Hard. While he yelped in pain, doing a very strange jig on one foot, her eyes widened with shock. Of all the obscene things to do. Sure, she'd call teachers by their first names and yell back if she wanted to, but physically assaulting someone just wasn't in her character. 

She dashed up the stairs, her homework books still strewn all over the common room floor. She'd get them in the morning.

~*~

Over the next couple of days, Caoilin Mac Brádaigh, the would-be loudest loud-mouth girl ever to come to Hogwarts turned quickly into the quietest girl who'd ever came to Hogwarts. She was even more introverted than Alyssa Mills, a first year Hufflepuff who hadn't spoken more than five words since the year began unless answering a teacher. 

For the first time in Caoilin's life, schoolwork took first priority. No matter how much it should have pleased her that her homework tasks came back to her with 100% written on the top of them at a regular interval, she just couldn't bring herself to be happy over it.

To all appearances, it seemed that Caoilin had simply forgotten how to communicate with other people, unless she absolutely had to. She slipped from class to class and then to dinner and back to her dorm each day like a dainty shadow, her face lacking expression.

Oliver on the other hand, was very much still involved with the human race. A bit down on spirits though, there'd been two quidditch games in the past four days and both coming to a result that wasn't particularly favorable towards Gryffindor's interests for the Cup.

"So," Angelina said, after quidditch training had ended "where's your miracle plan Wood?"

Oliver shrugged. He knew he'd lost that 'miracle' for them. Due to a bit (or a lot) or snotty behavior. "Well, you see," he mumbled for a bit and then came to his senses. "I'll have to get back to you all on that one." A plan was in great need.

"Wood, what ever happened to that strange girl," George wanted to know.

"That one with the self-righteous look about her," Fred put in.

"Good looks but a damned strange name," George finished off.

"She doesn't want to play, she quit remember," 

"Yeah we _remember_," George said "but won't she play if you like apologize or something?"

Oliver snorted. "I really doubt that guys,"

"Why?"

"Well, for starters, I've already apologized, and she stood on my foot instead of accepting it," 

"Oh," the team murmured.

"Why don't you talk to her again Oliver?" Harry put in

"And have her maul another one of my feet?" Wood exclaimed, "I don't think so."

"Come on Wood," Angelina pleaded "its not that bad, she's so docile and quiet these days I don't think she'd even try to harm you again,"

"You'll be fine," Fred said, pushing Oliver out of the dressing room "just go and talk to her."

"Where on earth am I going to _find_ her?" Oliver demanded, "She's being damned anti-social lately."

"And darn right mean," George smirked "I saw her walking away from someone with a full body bind on them the other day, didn't even stop to do the counter-curse." He shook his head.

"Anyway," Fred said, clearing his throat pointedly "she'll be in the library right now, considering its Sunday and I've heard she lives in there on weekends."

"Oh," Oliver said, and he set off to find 'the strange girl, with the damned strange name'.

~*~

Oliver Wood sauntered into the library just before lunch that day, changed out of his quidditch gear, showered, and hell, he even had some cologne on. Who knows what it'd take to get Caoilin to agree to be on the team again, he thought when he was getting changed in the steamy bathroom.

He glanced over to the couches at the entrance of the library, trying to spy Caoilin sitting there, but realized fleetingly that that would be "normal" to be found there and instantly walked in the direction of the restricted section. Sneaking in quickly, he spotted a large pile of books on the floor strangely. This section was normally the most maliciously cleaned so he knew that Caoilin would be nearby.

Sure enough, there she was. Sitting with her back against the wall she seemed very small, very vulnerable and still very scary. He cringed as his toes remembered the pain. Her long brown hair was held up in a messy ponytail, snippets of it were coming out all over the place, falling onto her porcelain skin. Long dark lashes shaded Caoilin's eyes and she chewed on her lower lip absently as she read. 

Picture perfect. But by now Oliver knew that appearances weren't everything-especially with Caoilin Mac Brádaigh.

"Caoilin," he started.

She looked up, startled. An arched eyebrow rose.

"I'm sure you've heard about Gryffindor's predicament?" Oliver talked on "They've sent me to ask you to play for us."

The arched brow rose further, and was in danger of disappearing in her hairline. Oliver Wood, was asking her to _play_ for them? **No chance in hell,** she thought to herself and began to read again.

"Please?" Oliver had sat down beside her now, and the pleading in his voice was rather evident.

**No,** she thought angrily, **god, how long does it take you to figure these things out?**

"Caoilin?" he said, almost timidly "would you at least consider looking at me and answering? I'm not a mind reader you know."

**Obviously,** she thought dryly but turned her head to face him.

"What do you want?" her words were picked out intricately with her Irish accent.

"For you to play quidditch for Gryffindor," he said solemnly. Caoilin looked into his eyes, searching them harshly. Her eyebrow rose again. Carefully and quickly, she closed the distance between them and kissed him soundly and fast.

"No, Oliver Wood," she said, standing up "you don't want me to play for Gryffindor. You just want to win that's all. You don't care for me one bit, and I'm not playing quidditch for you, if ever, before you can at least consider me a friend."

Caoilin Mac Brádaigh picked up her books and stalked out of the Restricted Section, leaving a very confused, and slightly dizzy Oliver Wood behind.

~#~#~#~#~0~#~#~#~#~

End of Chapter Six.

_A/N: Thanks for the reviews,_

_Hope you liked this chapter…_

_Next chapter will be out on Friday, but_

_If more than ten reviews are received,_

_It will be posted when the ten reviews for this chapter are received._

_~Pixie~_

_Chapter Seven:_

_They consolidate. A bit. But they argue. Of course._

_And work out what the hell was with that kiss?_


	7. Caught

Chasing Oliver

_~By Pixie~_

_Chapter Seven: Caught._

I was unconscious, half asleep  
The water is warm till you discover how deep  
I wasn't jumping - for me it was a fall  
It's a long way down to nothing at all 

You've got to get yourself together  
You've got stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it  
Don't say that later will be better  
Now you're stuck in a moment and you can't get out of it 

_~Stuck in a Moment: U2~_

**What the _hell?_** Oliver thought, still stationary on the floor. He got up quickly, and dashed off after Caoilin. This had gone far enough. Oliver Wood wanted answers. Running down the hallway, he managed to catch up to the short girl just outside of the Great Hall.

"Caoilin," he called. She stopped, and turned around on her heel. 

"I thought, I'd gotten rid of you," Caoilin said steadily in a cold tone.

"No you haven't. I'm still here and I want answers," Oliver replied, reaching out to grab her by the arm. He steered her off in the direction of the quidditch pitch. "No more stepping on my feet, no more ignoring me, we're going to work this _out_ once and for all."

"Are we now?" Caoilin said sarcastically amused. 

"Yes," Oliver insisted. "Sit," he said, indicating a patch of grass on the edge of the pitch. Caoilin narrowed her eyes at him, but sat. He did sort of have a point. This did need to be resolved. 

"Alright," Oliver said after he sat down opposite her "where shall we start?"

Caoilin raised an eyebrow lazily "Well if I had my wand on me I could have made some whipped cream and duct tape, but I wasn't aware that you'd be that eager."

"Shut it Caoilin, if you're going to be sarcastic like that this will be hopeless," 

"Fine fine, I'll behave," Caoilin conceded, happy enough that she'd caused a faint redness to appear on Oliver's cheeks. "Alright, I don't like your arrogant attitude."

"I'm not arrogant," 

"Yes, yes you are, to me you are. What's the big deal anyway, I just replaced someone on your team,"

"I'm not arrogant," Oliver insisted "honestly, no one's ever called me arrogant before."

"Well guess what Wonder Boy, I just did,"

"Well I think you're arrogant as well. You don't just go and kiss someone like that randomly,"

"Don't tell me you didn't enjoy it, even if you don't give a damn about my interests you can't have hated it," Caoilin smirked.

"That's not the point," Oliver said hopelessly "the point is, you don't just _do_ that sort of stuff,"

"Well you're obviously getting your information from the wrong sources because I believe I just proved your theory wrong before," 

"So you're meaning to tell me that  you'd just go up to a random guy and kiss him?" Oliver demanded "What about Flint?"

Caoilin blushed "No probably not,"

"Then why me?" 

Caoilin looked at his almost desperate face, confused beyond comprehension. She saw the stark hopeless desire to learn the truth in his eyes and felt almost ashamed. Now, she realized that she had screwed up more than she thought she had.

"Don't know," she mumbled under her breath, looking at the lush grass.

"What was that?"

She bit her lip. **Just say it Caoilin,** she thought to herself **you're no shrinking violet. Just say it.** "Because I wanted to." She said, her voice hardly no more than a whisper, but Oliver heard the words loud and clear, ringing with her Irish accent.

"You just 'wanted to'? Why?"

"How am I supposed to know? You don't just plan things like this," Caoilin said angrily.

"So now there's a 'this'?"

"No," Caoilin balked. **Stupid slip of words,** she admonished herself.

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Completely?"

"Oliver, don't push it!" Caoilin half yelled at him, her temper breaking into shards.

"Alright, alright," Oliver said defensively "but what if there was something? What would you do about that?"

"Nothing, because there will never _be_ something. I don't do relationships. Never have, never will," Caoilin said in a matter of fact way "and who'd want to go out with someone who can play quidditch better than him?"

Oliver shrugged "Perhaps you should look into that,"

"Perhaps, you should stay out of my life,"

"What is _with_ you? Why so angry all the time?"

Caoilin narrowed her eyes. No further would this conversation go. She stood up suddenly and glared down at him.

"I don't know. Do you know how that feels? When all you once knew disappears and you're left with nothing? When you keep making stupid decisions without thought because you're just too confused to begin with?" Caoilin said with a dash of venom "But how could you know, the captain of Gryffindor's Quidditch team?" 

Oliver stood up, slowly as Caoilin glared at him. "Maybe, Caoilin MacBrádaigh, you should start trying to let other people help you,"

"Help me," She laughed coldly "How could anyone help me,"

"By learning what's going on inside your head, by trying to be there for you," 

"What if I don't want anyone to know what's going on in my head? I'm fine the way I am thank you very much,"

"You're going to lead a lonely life," Oliver said with a sense of fleeting wisdom beyond his years and very much out of character.

"Lonely is good. Lonely means I don't have to worry. You can all just forget about me now, I'm not playing for Gryffindor, just pretend I never came here," She tried to walk away but Oliver caught her arm.

"Don't you want a friend?"

"What for? To leave me like everyone else has?"

"I wouldn't leave you," Oliver declared, unthinkingly. 

"Everyone does in the end," Caoilin replied with a note of finality in her melancholy tone. "Good bye Oliver Wood." And she stalked off, back to the Gryffindor Tower without a single look back. She walked unseeingly, as if blind or in a trance.

~#~#~#~#~*0*~#~#~#~#~

End of Chapter Seven.

A/N: Hi guys. Yes, this is going to be an annoyingly long and drawn out authors note, unfortunately…although it may be shorter if I get a move on. Alright, for starters I'm sorry this is out a day late. 

Thanks to all the reviewers for the last chapter, and I'm sorry I've stumbled along a bit of arrogance of my own. As of now I won't be asking you guys to review. But of course you are most welcome to do so if you so wish to. Although I am only posting the chapters for this story if there are reviews because it is rather pointless if no one is reading it. 

Thank you again and I am glad to have had your support for this chapter. I know it's a tad shorter than the others, and with a damned lot of conversation if you don't mind me saying so, but it was nessicary so that the problem could be resolved as well as it can be right now. 

~ Pixie.


	8. Melancholia

Chasing Oliver

_~By Pixie~_

_Chapter Eight : Melancholia._

That day, that day  
When everything was a mess  
And everything was in place  
And there's too much hurt  
Sad, small, scared, alone  
And everyone's a cynic  
And it's hard and it's sweet  
But it's supposed  
To be like this  
  
That day, that day  
When I sat in the sun  
And I thought and I cried  
'Cause I'm sad, scared, small  
Alone, strong  
And I'm nothing  
And I'm true  
Only a brave man  
Can break through  
And it's all okay  
Yeah, it's okay

_"That Day (Moment of Clarity)" –Natalie Imbruglia._

Caoilin made her way back to the Gryffindor Tower without a problem, despite her unseeing way. Thankful for the weekend causing the common room to be deserted, she curled up in the window seat. She rested her head against the cool window wishing she could disappear. 

Oliver abruptly almost fell into the common room and rushed over to her, but slowed when he saw the pained expression on her small face. The sunlight bathed her light features in a pale gold, and her eyes squinted against the glare. He approached more cautiously now, as if trying to get closer to a wild animal.

"Caoilin?" he said softly, almost scared; she was as still as the dead. Immediately, Caoilin opened her eyes and turned towards him.

"You better go," she said in her bold tone, but even that couldn't hold the tears that were growing in her eyes from spilling. They ran like tiny river down her porcelain cheeks, and she buried her face in her hands in embarrassment. 

"What's wrong?" Oliver asked, sitting down next to her.

"It's nothing," she mumbled.

"It can't honestly be nothing if you're crying,"

Caoilin knew she was cornered. This time Caoilin NicBrádaigh would have to tell her little sob story that she hated so much. Taking a deep breath in, she gained a decent amount of composure and looked steadily at Oliver. Yes, she could trust him. Even if he didn't care about her, she could trust him.

"You're right, it's not nothing," Caoilin declared "a long time ago, when I was about five, my grandmother would look after me when my parents went away on business. She was a Muggle, but she followed the Druid faith. I loved staying with her, and sometimes wished my parents would go away more often. When they left, Mamó would come and stay in our house, and we'd go for walks to the coast if the weather was fair in the afternoon."

She took a deep breath, ploughing on before she lost her poise "But one day after my parents had left for a trip and Mamó  had arrived, I woke up early and ran to her room to wake her up. We were supposed to be picking chamomile for a balm she was going to make that day. But, she-she wasn't going to wake up,"

"What do you mean," Oliver interjected.

"She was dead," Caoilin said in a flat toned voice. Her eyes welled up again, and she knew she had to keep going or she'd burst out crying. "Then my mother and father came home early and we had the funeral. But every time after that, when they went away someone else from in town would stay with me, but I didn't want to know them so I just started ignoring them. That's why I don't want to get close to people. That's why everyone leaves. They just do, whether they intend to or not. Why care, it's only going to hurt more." 

Oliver opened his mouth to attempt to say something to console her, but she dashed off to the dormitories before he could speak a word. He sat there for a bit, trying to take in all he'd been told. Sighing, he moved to sit on a couch. This was getting too confusing. What other secrets was Caoilin hoarding up? Reflectively, he did admire her for her strength, but through that bold exterior Oliver could now see she did in fact have a soul. One that just happened to be in pain that was forgotten.  

~*~

Caoilin dove into her bed, and laid there curled up in her blankets a sense of cold sweeping over her. She felt small, and insignificant in that moment. Never in her life had she ever told anyone what had happened to her Mamó. Never. And now she felt like since the words had left her mouth that the pain she'd been keeping hidden for ages had be released like a dam. There wasn't anything she could do but hope she cried herself to sleep quickly, rather than slowly.

Alone in the dormitory, Caoilin resembled a sleeping doll after her sobs had subsided and finally she slept. Her dreams were full of pain and anguish, a replay of her Mamó lying lifelessly before her haunted her. So small at that time, she had been refused to be allowed to go to the funeral and Caoilin had thrown a massive tantrum, ending in a broken window and banishment to her room for a few days.

But for now she slept, as the horrible nightmare passed, her sleep became more relaxed and dreamless. Perhaps one day she would be greeted with sleep such as this, but if she were conscious she would have doubted it. There is not much to hope for when you are alone.

~#~#~#~#~#~#~0~#~#~#~#~#~#~

A/N: Sorry guys, I know its so tiny and pathetic. I also, have a sob story to recify my idiocy.

Alright, ff.net blocked me from uploading for about a week and a half. Now I sorta have a case of writers block, and I'm going insane. But, I felt inclined to try and post **something** for you guys considering you were all SO fantastic with your reviews. Honestly, I was really over the moon and really annoyed then when I couldn't post for ages. 

I have an inquiry: Would someone (preferably with experience but it's not nesicary) be willing to BETA read for me? I'm always on MSN, …well, a fair bit anyway so I can be contacted at kat_57_11@hotmail.com if you could help me out there. Thanks.

The next chapter will hopefully be posted soon, and will definitely be longer. Thanks again for reviewing! 

Also: **Granny :** Mamó (MA-moe, moe rhymes with so).

Sorry this is so long. 

_~Pixie~_


	9. Mending Part I

A/N: Hullo everyone and anyone reading this. This, is the long awaited chapter which isn't actually the entirety of the chapter, as the ninth and tenth are Parts 1 and 2, respectively. Thanks so much to everyone who's reviewed up to this point, and I hope dearly that you'll continue to enjoy this fic. As a point of interest, this fic WILL be finished soon. I know where I'm going, and so you CAN expect regular updates once a week. That's my promise to you. And if I don't keep it...well, you can spam me with abuse at my livejournal. Thanks again everyone.  
  
Chasing Oliver  
  
_Chapter Nine : Mending Part I._  
  
(And) Every time you feel like crying,

I'm gonna try and make you laugh,

And if I can't, If it just hurts too bad,

Then we'll wait for it to pass,

And I will keep you company for those days so long and black.  
  
[Bowl of Oranges: Bright Eyes]

"I _hate_ flying," Hermione Granger informed Caoilin NicBrádaigh quite passionately on Wednesday night after dinner. The girls had returned to their dorm, Caoilin trying to keep a safe distance from the gossiping first years. Hermione didn't seem to get the hint. Not that it bugged Caoilin too much; the bushy haired younger girl had been quite a good companion over her time at Hogwarts.  
  
"Why do we all have to have flying lesson once a week?" She continued complaining and flopped down onto her bed, to the right of Caoilin's, where she was sitting cross-legged upon the quilt. "It's not a proper subject; it's just an excuse for the boys to show off."  
  
Caoilin smirked "It's not all that bad Hermione, flying can be fun you know."  
  
Hermione made a noise quite like a snort and sat up. "Easy for you to say, you played for Ireland,"  
  
"Flying isn't all about Quidditch, even I'll say that. You've got to learn how to, really. It's a good form of transportation, if you can't be bothered Apparating, or going via floo," Caoilin said, undoing her braided hair for it to hang loose over her thin shoulders.  
  
"Ahuh," Hermione still wasn't convinced. Various conflicting emotions passed over her small face before she replied "I suppose I should give it another chance. It is an assessable subject after all."  
  
"Good on you," Caoilin said encouragingly, getting up from her bed to gather her things for a shower.  
  
Caoilin awoke early Thursday morning, after a night of light, restless sleep. She laid on her bed for awhile, looking up at the canopy of her bed. Her green eyes wore tired grey bags underneath as she rubbed at them. She sighed. The past few weeks hadn't been going so well. And quite frankly, Caoilin wasn't very impressed about it, deep down under the layer of indifference she'd be applying liberally to her attitude for weeks as if it were a strict prescription. She wasn't being herself. That's what it came down to, in the end. The lack of self-expression was driving her internally deranged.  
  
_This isn't the right way to go about anything_, her gut was telling her. _It's the easiest way, no one asks questions-they just walk by. It's better this way_, her brain reasoned. She considered the conflicting outlooks on her present behaviour, and then allowed herself to listen sparingly to her heart which said, _you should've let someone in. Then they could help you_. She groaned and rolled over onto her side. This didn't seem to be going to get her anywhere except further into the State of Insanity.  
  
_What should I do_, she thought to herself over and over like a mantra. _Oh screw it_, Caoilin eventually decided after minutes of pointless internal confusion, _everything was better when I played Quidditch_. _I'll just go do some drills before breakfast_. She hurled herself out of her bed and wrapped her dressing gown over her checked flannel pajamas and pulled on a pair of running shoes before dashing out of Gryffindor tower carrying her broom, in the direction of the Quidditch pitch.

Unaware and in the fifth year Gryffindor boys' dorms, Oliver Wood awoke as Caoilin rushed from the tower. Of course that wasn't why he'd woken up; he was awake for his early morning It's A Week Before The Next Game But Who Cares training session. Everyone knew Oliver was just a bit obsessed with Quidditch but he knew that if anyone caught wind of him training by himself far more than the rest of the team even trained, he'd never hear the end of it. Especially from the Weasley twins. And that was why he trained in secret at the crack of dawn.  
  
He dragged himself out of bed and changed into a pair of jeans and a thick wool jumper, then strode out of the dorm with his racing broom, taking a short cut to the pitch.

Caoilin's shoes hit the stone pathway rhythmically as she rushed out to the pitch. When she arrived, she decided to grab a Quaffle from the storeroom to practice with. The small girl slipped into the unusually open and unlocked room near the locker room.

_That's strange_, Oliver thought as he approached the storeroom a few minutes after Caoilin had disappeared inside of it, _that should really be locked. Perhaps someone's in there_. Although no one sprang to mind who would be awake at this hour, let alone in the storeroom, Oliver went in, accidentally closing the door behind him.

"Who's there?" Caoilin called out, turning around from where she was inspecting the barrel of Quaffles in the back corner of the room.  
  
"I'm here-Er- Oliver Wood," Oliver called back, moving further into the room towards the voice. It wasn't such a large room, but in the very early morning dull light, it seemed to be rather dark and dim inside.  
  
"Oh God," Caoilin cursed, throwing the Quaffle she was holding down "Why are you in here," she said accusingly and strode over to him.  
  
"Caoilin NicBrádaigh!" Oliver exclaimed "What the hell are you doing in here?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing," Caoilin replied, and looked past Oliver toward the door. "Did you shut that? You shouldn't have shut that," she ran past him to the door.  
  
"It must've clicked shut after I came in. No worries, it only locks shut with a simple charm, just get your wand out and we'll be out of here in no time," Oliver said to the obviously flustered girl who was trying to turn the door knob in vain.  
  
"Get yours then,"  
  
"Where's yours?"  
  
"Er-in my dorm,"  
  
"Genius you are, absolute genius,"  
  
"You forgot yours too didn't you,"


End file.
